Secret Creepypasta
WARNING: What is written here was said by anonymous people. No one knows for sure if they are real events or just speculation. But in any case this is an urban legend, although this never had an outcome like the others. Today, bullying is causing serious problems in many schools around the planet earth, resulting in suicides or murders from the "violence". The bullying actually changes lives forever, but in a negative way. However, from the moment that such a life is transformed by these brutal humiliations, several lives are in danger of being lost. Sometimes INNOCENTS may end up paying with their life. Even the worst murderers can end the fear that can come from someone who has accumulated an extreme load of HATE after many years of collective humiliation constant. This is done until now. Earlier in 1996 a child committed suicide after 3 consecutive years of humiliation and serious offenses within the same school. There were indications of deep cuts on her face and wrists. The young man of about eight years, suffered humiliation at school because he was banal, absurd and used glasses... (In this case, it was called nerd; these were constant humiliations. Basically the whole school threw the butt of jokes as serious slang.) Then in 21 days in October 1996, the body of this child was found in the room, fully dressed in black with glasses broken and his body mutilated. He was buried three days later. However a week after several graves were desecrated... Would it be a fanatic ritual? Just know that several bodies have disappeared from that place, but as the news would traumatize many people, this fact was concealed by the TV media and newspapers. 1997, Feb. 21. It was 14:58 pm. Behind this same school a body was found brutally beaten. There were no marks of fire, or stabbing. There were blows on his free hand, which came to show'' spots on vital parts such as the lungs and heart. This gave us to believe that was a collective beating to death. And seems to be more than one person. The experts studied how many shots fatally injuring the vital parts of the body of the young teenager who was just 11 years. The boy's mother, heartbroken, did not understand the cruelty and brutality, which caused his son. The police tried many forms, but never found the killers or... unlikely.... KILLER. The television media hid these cases because they were of little importance for'' an act. This made people fear of a possibility that a death squad was in action in the region of São Paulo. Two days later during the funeral of the boy, a young 20 years was crying saying... "He did not deserve it... Although it was so bad about my brother." The murdered boy's mother, questioned the wording of the young one who said that HE was the cause of the suicide of the naive little boy who was her brother. She says that her brother wrote in a text on the computer about why the suffering had reached such a high level. "It started with delusions of grandeur... He and all feel superior." It was the only thing that stood out in the sentence. Years later, more exactly in 2000, another murder occurred in the same school. Coincidentally or not, it was the same place where the young man had died, and was still hidden. But this time the expertise hypothesis raised an even more disturbing... It was no longer a death squad... But a serial killer with a cool mind. Both crimes occurred in the same school, and likewise (beating his free hand). The experts still was studying a way to find this mysterious killer... What the police have named "Azrael" (What the Bible language, would be the personification of the Angel of Death. Or a "Grim Reaper"). Still, this case was concealed until then. So far the police and the military government never found this killer. It is believed that he is not in the state or not, much less the country. Recently, several cases of mysterious killings are happening on a global scale, and the diagnosis is the same: "People who humiliate the other, without saying why." The world press also hid this case and does not expose. But why? However, during the investigation, near the home of the boy who had committed suicide, a picture was found. His mother confirmed that it was his face. But it was different. Seemed to have grown? And... Blood in your FACE? But what impresses are the same eyes. Being assembly, or not... would it be a warning from someone? Category:Disappearances Category:History Category:Television Category:Dismemberment